Cuentos de Verano
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Se comienza con un paso, se sigue con otro y culmina cuando has encontrado la respuesta a todas tus interrogantes. Serie de drabbles. GinNatsu.
1. Brisa de Verano

_**Disclamer:**_ Getbakers no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin ningún fin lucrativo, lo único mío es la trama de lo que leerán aquí.

_**Advertencias:**_Errores ortográficos.

_**Personajes:**_ Amano Ginji & Natsumi Mizuki

_**Drabble:**_1/10.

_**Estación:**_ Verano.

_**Género:**_Amistad/Romance/ y algo de drama ligero.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>risa de **V**erano

Natsumi es como el verano.

Eso piensa Ginji al verla cada mañana, al escuchar su voz enérgica, siempre alegre, sin ningún atisbo de inquietud, ansiedad, tristeza o preocupación. Y si llegase a tenerlo, él se percataría de ello.

Porque Natsumi es luz, cálida y reconfortante, tan abrasadora que muy cómodamente podrías dormirte en presencia de ella, mientras dejas que la melodía que entona con sus labios cuando lava los vasos o platos, te lleve a un lugar muy, muy lejano. Donde no hay dolor, donde no hay peleas ni penalidades por conseguir el salario suficiente para bajar siquiera un cuarto de la inmensa deuda que podrías acarrear-si estuvieras en el lugar de él y Ban claro-.

Por ello es que Ginji duerme, no importa si luego Ban le regaña, quiere seguir oyendo el tarareo de esa canción alegre, que le anima el alma y le provoca olvidar todo eso que fue su antigua vida y que le atormenta-no tanto como antes, pero si a veces, cuando Ban no esta cerca-.

Es entonces, pasadas unas dos horas, cuando abre los ojos que advierte la mano de Natsumi sobre su hombro, junto con el suave zarandeo de parte de esta, que aliviada de poder haberlo despertado, le dice que ya su turno termino y que el café cerrara.

Pero Ginji no hace caso a eso. No escucha lo que Natsumi le dice, solo ve sus labios moverse. Sus ojos café solo tienen las pupilas fijas en los delgados labios de la chica, que tras un parpadeo se percata de la cara de indiferencia del joven hombre rubio.

— ¿Ginji-san?—su voz se oye, primero desconcertada y luego, ligeramente trémula.

Precisamente en ese momento, siente algo. Es un roce esta bastante segura de ello, y mientras abre los ojos ampliamente. Bastante sorprendida, por un instante, y luego confundida al siguiente.

Porque los labios ya no están rosando los suyos. La cara del rubio también refleja sorpresa. Natsumi siente sus mejillas arder mientras Ginji se disculpa torpemente y sale del café, más rápido que un caballo de carreras.

Dejándola sola, mientras la brisa del verano mueve las cortinas blancas de las ventanas del local.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_** ¡Buenas!, la verdad siempre sentí amor por Get Bakers pero hasta ahora es que me animo a escribir de este fandom. Este fic que es una colección de 10 drabbles. Forma parte de una saga de fics del mismo tipo llamado Las cuatro estaciones. Cada uno con una pareja principal. Como pudieron notar la de este es Ginji/Natsumi, una de mis parejas favoritas cuando yo era niña y veía la serie.

Espero sus reviews, y opiniones. Ustedes también me ayudan a mejorar.


	2. Cigarra

_**Disclamer:**_ Getbakers no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin ningún fin lucrativo, lo único mío es la trama de lo que leerán aquí.

_**Advertencias:**_Errores ortográficos.

_**Personajes:**_ Amano Ginji & Natsumi Mizuki

_**Drabble:**_2/10.

_**Estación:**_ Verano.

_**Género:**_Amistad/Romance/ y algo de drama ligero.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>igarra

Todo era muy raro.

No hace más de diez minutos él había vuelto al café a quejarse por la mala suerte que tenia al no encontrar algún empleador o siquiera un encargo pequeño del cual él y Gin se pudiesen hacer cargo.

La deuda millonaria que le debían al dueño del Honky Tonk, y las multas del auto por mal estacionamiento no se pagaban solas.

Sin mencionar la poca comida que podían permitirse comprar.

Ahora, con una extraña sensación en sus poros, advirtió el ambiente silencioso, así como tenso. Era extraño, Ban no creía que hubiese peligro alguno, de hecho al entrar solo se encontró con Natsumi, barriendo distraídamente el piso-que ya estaba limpio.- Ban alzó una ceja ante aquello, vale; eso era peculiar, pero no lo suficiente para que sus sentidos le advirtiesen que algo malo ocurría.

Fue entonces que pensó en la posibilidad de que _algo había ocurrido._

La pregunta era: ¿Qué pasó?

No obstante, aún cuando las personas creían que él tuviese demasiado tiempo libre-una vil mentira, porque él todos los días salía a buscar trabajo como un hombre de bien-no era como todos pensaban, y recordando el motivo de su mal humor, sus labios se apretaron ligeramente molestos sobre el cigarrillo encendido en su boca, que se balanceaba ligeramente, mientras fruncía el ceño.

Inspeccionando de forma rápida, notó que Ginji no estaba por ningún lado. Seguramente estaría por allí holgazaneando.

—Natsumi—le llamó, y la chica saliendo de su trance le miro curiosa. — ¿Has visto a Ginji?—interrogó. Tenía deseos de pegarle una patada a su compañero que seguramente estaría en las calles haciendo cualquier cosa, menos buscar un trabajo-y no necesitaba pruebas, Ban conocía bien a su amigo-.

Justo cuando había creído que el día no podía ser más confuso, las mejillas encendidas de Natsumi le confirmaron lo contrario junto con una respuesta tartamuda, consecuencia de los nervios que transparentemente podían leerse en sus ojos, en sus labios temblorosos, así como en el rojo que coloreaban ahora sus mejillas y orejas.

— ¡Y-Yo no lo vi…é-él salió hace unos momentos!—contestó la chica. Dejando la escoba a un lado de la barra, y quitándose el mandil que era su único uniforme de trabajo. —Lo siento ¡mi turno termino Ban-san!—se excusó, saliendo de la cafetería trotando.

Ban solo se quedo allí, mudó, aparte de que, no entendía que diablos ocurría, no creía que fuera capaz de entenderlo tampoco.

Y como si fuera toda una ironía, el Emperador Relámpago había hecho acto de presencia, instantes después de la desaparición de Natsumi. Claro, había entrado al local de puntillas, con extremo cuidado de que nadie lo viese, ignorando la presencia de su amigo de cabello erizado, que tenía una gran vena en la cabeza al ver semejante acto de idiotez de su compañero.

Fue por eso-y porque estaba con un humor de perros-que sin ninguna delicadeza, pateo la cabeza de maíz del pobre chico eléctrico.

— ¡Au! ¡Eso dolió Ban-chan!—se quejó el rubio— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—quiso saber, mientras se acariciaba la cabeza en un intento de aliviar el repentino dolor punzante en su cráneo.

—Primero que nada porque me doy cuenta de que has estado holgazaneando, y en segundó lugar—hizo una pausa para quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca y dejar salir una nube de humo de sus labios—Porque aparte de no encontrar trabajo, vengo aquí y me encuentro con que Natsumi se quedo quince minutos después de su turno, barriendo el piso, ya limpio. Además…—entrecerró sus ojos violetas—cuando pregunte por ti, huyó muy rápidamente. Ahora escupe anguila ¿Pasó algo?—demandó saber el cabeza de erizo de mar.

Fue instantáneo, apenas hubo preguntado aquello, la cara de Ginji mostro signos de descompostura, junto con algo de arrepentimiento, y ligera vergüenza. Las mejillas del chico se habían ruborizado de forma tal que era rosa lo que se dejaba ver en su piel. Luego de uno o dos minutos de silencio, Ginji trago saliva, deshaciéndose de aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta, respondiendo a la pregunta de su amigo.

—La bese—confesó.

El cigarrillo se resbalo entre sus dedos, cayendo al piso, extinguiendo la llama en un instante. La boca de Ban había permanecido cerrada, y sus lentes se habían deslizado por el puente de su nariz, permitiendo una visión de sus ojos abiertos a más no poder.

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único que brotó de boca.

Mientras tanto, una cigarra había decidido posarse en el tronco del árbol que había creído a la izquierda del café. Ofrecio melodías perfectas para el silencio de ultratumba que había dominado el lugar tras la revelación inesperada del inocente Get Baker.


	3. Helado

_**Disclamer:**_ Getbakers no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin ningún fin lucrativo, lo único mío es la trama de lo que leerán aquí.

_**Advertencias: **_Errores ortográficos.

_**Personajes:**_ Amano Ginji & Natsumi Mizuki

_**Drabble: **_3/10.

_**Estación:**_ verano.

_**Género: **_Amistad/Romance/ y algo de drama ligero.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>elado

Madoka Otowa no tenía muchos amigos-más allá de los Getbakers, Shido, y los allegados a estos-pero eso no significaba que no estuviese dispuesta a escuchar los problemas inesperados que podían presentarse a algunos de ellos, apenas dos días atrás.

Si fue hace dos días

Y justo como el primer día, Natsumi estaba con ella en el patio trasero de su mansión tomando una bien fría copa de helado, bañada con ligeros toques de salsa de caramelo distribuida de manera irregular y curvilínea sobre las bolas del frio dulce. Tomando una cucharada de su helado de vainilla, Madoka saboreo la textura del mismo que se derretía en su boca.

Advirtiendo que el metal de la cucharilla impactaba contra el borde de la copa de vidrio, dedujo que su mejor amiga hasta la fecha, estaba jugueteando con este, en un posible intento de aclararse así misma antes de hablar.

—Sigue preocupándote el asunto no es cierto—afirmó, bastante segura de la gravedad del problema.

Después de todo, sería una joven inocente, tal vez algo confiada y piadosa. Pero su ceguera también le permitía intuir y sentir cosas que otros no podían siquiera concebir en sus mentes.

—Si…la verdad, me sorprendí mucho cuando pasó—admitió la morena fijando sus ojos grises en su helado de menta.

—Me lo dijiste—le recordó la otra. Tomó otra cucharada de helado. —Supe por Shido que no has ido al Honky Tonk desde que aquello pasó.

Natsumi parpadeo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber olvidado que desde que la señorita Hevn se había convertido en la negociadora de Shido y Kazuki también, estos solian frecuentar el café en busca de algún empleo-para robar sus ganancias, como solía decir Ban-. Tomando una rápida cucharada del helado mentolado cubierto con chispas de chocolate, Natsumi creyó encontrar aire para poder seguir con la plática.

—No es que no este yendo a trabajar… —alegó en su defensa la chica. Trago saliva—Solo, he pedido un cambio de turno, puedo retirarme dos horas antes. —explicó un poco más tranquila.

—Pero cuando escuchas la campanilla de la puerta, te escondes en el almacén ¿verdad?—

Madoka sonrió feliz de haber acertado en su suposición. La tensión de los hombros de Natsumi eran captados por ella como sonidos graves y veloces, pero que hacían eco en el vacio del viento, siendo atrapados por sus oídos.

Al ver que no tenía escapatoria, Natsumi dio un largo y tendido suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza a un lado de la mesa-y de su copa de helado-.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer Madoka?—preguntó con un evidente tono de ansiedad la muchacha, que miraba fijamente el reflejo de su cara distorsionada en la copa de cristal.

—En primer lugar, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas. Pero si me lo preguntas, creo que primero deberías de reflexionar acerca de tus propios sentimientos—aconsejó suavemente la chica. —Ginji-san no haría eso si no tuviese un motivo. Pero antes de pensar en las razones de él, deberías, por tu parte, aclararte el porqué este asunto te tiene tan inquieta.-expresó con tono solemne.

—Con eso quieres decir…—Natsumi dejó la oración a medias, esperando que su amiga terminase su dialogo. Enviándole una mirada curiosa, distrayéndose, por una vez, del postre que tenia a un lado.

— ¿Qué es Ginji Amano para ti? Esa es la pregunta que debes hacerte, y cuando encuentres la respuesta. Muy probablemente sepas el motivo por el cual la situación se te hace incomoda. Al menos esa es mi opinión. —terminó de decir la chica de ojos profundos.

—Eso es difícil…—se quejó la estudiante de secundaria, comiendo su helado. —Sabes Madoka te envidio a veces. —confesó la muchacha haciendo un puchero.

Madoka pestañó desconcertada.

— ¿Y eso?—

—Lo tuyo y lo de Shido es tan palpable que incluso Ban-san se queja de que todavía el señor Shido no te haya pedido en matrimonio.

Las mejillas de la pálida muchacha se colorearon ante aquellas palabras. En sí, la posibilidad de que algo así sucediese en algún futuro no muy lejano la transportaba a veces a un mundo de fantasías felices del cual era sacada a base de los gritos de algunos de los sirvientes de la mansión que temían que fuese a lastimarse de lo distraída que estaba, por más que Mozart, fuese quien la guiase.

Con algo de indignación fingida, tomo la cucharilla y la metió en su copa.

—Dejemos de hablar de los muchachos y disfrutemos el helado ¿quieres Natsumi?—

Natsumi solo río, a la par que asentía con la cabeza mientras contemplaba el rostro enrojecido de la joven prodigio de violín.

Si definitivamente, comer helado con tu mejor amiga era una buena manera de pasar el día.


	4. Lluvia

_**Disclamer:**_ Getbakers no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin ningún fin lucrativo, lo único mío es la trama de lo que leerán aquí.

_**Advertencias: **_Errores ortográficos.

_**Personajes:**_ Amano Ginji & Natsumi Mizuki

_**Drabble: **_4/10.

_**Estación:**_ verano.

_**Género: **_Amistad/Romance/ y algo de drama ligero.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>luvia

Dos días sin su presencia.

Esto, era claramente y sin lugar a dudas, su culpa.

Revolvió sus cabellos enojado consigo mismo, si se hubiese controlado, si sus labios no hubiesen tocado los de ella. Probablemente las cosas seguirían como siempre habían estado.

Normales y sin problemas.

No importaba lo que Ban le hubiera dicho, aparte de gritarle que era un imbécil, porque eso ya lo sabía de hace mucho. Poco le motivaban las alientos de Hevn, que lo había, de hecho, felicitado.

—Hacía tiempo que se sospechaba, tranquilo, ya te has expresado—recordó que dijo la mujer, dándole palmadas en la espalda, con una evidente y estruendosa falsa risa para infundirle animos que, claramente no poseía.

—Ella solo pidió cambio de turno. No es como si se hubiese ido—comentó Paul, mientras dejaba una taza de café a su lado. Ginji negó con la cabeza, no estaba de animos para uno.

—Pero esta evitándome, es lo mismo. —murmuró él con una sonrisa triste.

Paul cerró su periódico y se sentó en una silla, del otro lado de la barra. Quitándose los lentes con una mano, mientras que con la otra sustraía un paño del bolsillo de su camisa blanca, tras el delantal negro que llevaba puesto. Comenzó a limpiar sus gafas en silencio.

O al menos al inicio.

—Evitar y huir no es lo mismo Ginji—expresó con tono solemne.

—Lo es para mí—dijo el chico. Para luego agregar-Soy un egoísta. Pero no puedo evitar pensar así.

—Pues vete pensando en otra cosa que en este lío amoroso. Mira afuera, las nubes vinieron a darte consuelo y personalmente no estoy de acuerdo, dudo que los clientes quieran venir empapados, o en última instancia a empaparse para tomar un aperitivo aquí. —comentó el dueño del local.

Ginji levanto la vista de la infusión oscura que tenía delante de sí, para ver por desde su asiento, al exterior. Nubes negras estaban reuniéndose en el cielo, alguna vez despejado.

Sus labios se apretaron en una línea recta. A primera vista, su rostro parecía indiferente. Pero eran sus ojos lo que en verdad reflejaban su sentir, con una ligera risa sardónica, hueca. Miro nuevamente la taza que Paul le había servido.

—Gracias por el café. —dijo.

Mientras tanto, aún contra todo pronóstico dado por las noticias. La lluvia hizo aparición, en lugar de las lágrimas que deberían bajar por el rostro de personas afligidas como él.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Si que hago sufrir a Ginji, que mala soy.


	5. Cerveza Fria

_**Disclamer:**_ Getbakers no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin ningún fin lucrativo, lo único mío es la trama de lo que leerán aquí.

_**Advertencias: **_Errores ortográficos. OCC (Creó, estoy algo oxidada en este fandom)

_**Personajes:**_ Amano Ginji & Natsumi Mizuki

_**Drabble: **_5/10.

_**Estación:**_ verano.

_**Género: **_Amistad/Romance/ y algo de drama ligero.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>erveza fría

Ginji no recuerda ni el cuándo, ni el cómo, solo sabe que el porqué tiene esa lata de cerveza fría en la mano, siendo esa la única verdad que le mantiene a flote en el complicado vaivén en que se convirtió su rutina diaria hace tan solo dos semanas.

Unos largas y inquietantes, dos semanas.

—Soy un idiota—murmuró con frustración.

—Es raro oírte decir eso. Creí que el nuevo Ginji era más enérgico. —

La voz se había escuchado claramente, aún sobre el ruido de los motores de los autos que se movían por la autopista que Ginji contemplaba desde el puente peatonal. Lentamente giró su cabeza solo para encontrarse con que sus sospechas eran correctas.

—Me miras como si fuera una especie de fantasma. No estoy muerto ¿sabes?—bromea el hombre, sentándose a su lado, pasando las piernas por entre los barrotes del puente. Del mismo modo en que él esta sentado. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No piensas decirme ni "Hola"?—interroga con una sonrisa ladina el sujeto.

Ginji solo sonríe suavemente, divertido.

—Hola Teshimine—saluda con su siempre habitual tono alegre. — ¿Qué te trae a esta parte de la ciudad?—interroga con algo de curiosidad Ginji, mientras toma un sorbo de su lata.

El hombre de cabellera plateada se mantiene callado por unos instantes, estudiando la cara de aquel al que considera-y aún lo hace- como a un hijo; para luego reírse divertido.

—Daba un paseo, pero… ¿Qué puedo decir?, verte con una cerveza es muy extraño. No te había visto tomando una desde que dejaste la Fortaleza, desde que dejaste de ser el Emperador Relámpago. —comenta.

No hay malicia, ni nostalgia en su tono, ni siquiera reproche.

No obstante Ginji siente como un nudo se forma en su garganta, dando gracias a que milagrosamente la cerveza que cae por ella lo deshaga. Dándole la oportunidad de explicarse.

Incluso si no quisiera hacerlo, es consciente de que Teshimine le insistiría de manera implícita soltando algún comentario o haciéndolo caer en alguna trampa inteligentemente planeada mediante una conversación para que, de alguna forma u otra, escupa la verdad.

—Bese a una chica—suelta. Y al hacerlo se da cuenta, sus labios tiemblan, por supuesto si este hecho era visible para su padre adoptivo o no, él no lo sabía.

Se instala un silencio en el cual Teshimine solo mira hacia adelante, después hacia abajo, observando los autos de diversos colores y tamaños, junto con alguna que otra motocicleta o camión moverse a ritmo apresurado o lento, como hormigas que trabajan sin cesar. Es entonces que, después de aproximadamente diez minutos-quien sabe si no más-el mayor rompe la mudez del ambiente.

— ¿Te gusta?—

Ginji solo bajo la cabeza, algo abatido.

—No sé, me lo he venido preguntando tras haberlo hecho. Yo…n-no fue intencional de veras, estábamos solos y, ella solo me despertó, no escuche que demás decía simplemente—sus mejillas se colorearon ante el evidente corte de su resumen de la situación.

—"_Obviamente"—_se dijo Teshimine con una sonrisa_—"Aún es muy niño para entender estas cosas"—_suspira con una sonrisa instalada en los labios, para luego negar con la cabeza. —Déjame adivinar. El escenario era el siguiente, solo ustedes dos, sin nadie a la vista, ella muy cerca de ti, te fijaste en sus ojos y luego en sus labios, y sentiste un impulso inmediato de besarlos ¿me equivoco?—al no recibir respuesta alguna, aprovecho para arrebatarle la lata de cerveza al joven, tomando él un sorbo de esta. — Si te gusta no veo el problema en el asunto. ¿O acaso ella no te corresponde?-demandó saber con tono suave.

—Definitivamente no. Ha estado evitando el que nos veamos…no esta yendo al trabajo. —comentó el chico de cabellos rubios. El pesar y la culpa podían tomar forma física en el modo en que las palabras salían de su boca.

Teshimine cabeceo, afirmando que entendía lo que Ginji le explicaba. No obstante seguía siendo un asunto muy extraño, bueno todos los asuntos que involucran mujeres lo son, se dijo con melancolía. Había recordado la etapa de su vida cuando él y sus amigos tenían problemas de esa índole.

Una etapa por mucho anterior a su primer encuentro con Ginji.

— ¿No crees que ella este como tú? ¿Con dudas?—tanteó el hombre de la cicatriz.

Ginji se irguió, parpadeando, dirigiéndole una mirada de interés a su antiguo mentor.

— ¿Cómo?—

—Quiero decir, ella es una chica ¿verdad?, que un hombre que además es un amigo cercano la bese de la nada debe ser bastante abrumador. Y aún si no te corresponde, eso no debería ser gran impedimento para que te lo diga en cara. En otras palabras puede que en estos momentos su corazón este igual de confundido que el tuyo. —fundamentó, tomando, de nuevo un sorbo de cerveza.

—Ahora que lo dices…puede ser—susurró Ginji. En su mente se sopesaban las posibilidades. Si Natsumi se sentía como él ¿significaría que ella le quería como _algo_ más que un mero amigo?, sin proponérselo realmente, la felicidad se había instalado en su pecho. Tenía una esperanza, pequeña, pero la tenia. Con una radiante sonrisa, decidió agradecerle al hombre que estaba a su lado. — ¡Muchas gracias Teshimine! ¡Sabes mucho de mujeres!—agregó con picardía.

Teshimine solo bufó con ironía.

—No mucho en verdad, la chica con la que tratas aún es una niña. Las mujeres son mucho más complicadas, querido Gin. —dijo él con humor. Pero esa cara de disfrute duro solo unos minutos, porque luego los iris ámbar brillaron con algo de seriedad, instalándose sobre la lata en su mano. —Escúchame bien Ginji —el aludido dejó de lado las bromas para escuchar atentamente al otro tipo—Puede que más adelante te percates de ello pero, las niñas crecen y se convierten en mujeres—cerró los ojos—puede que tú no te des cuenta pero cuando llegues a verlo. Cuando veas que la niña que quieres se convierte en mujer, o que ya ha sido así desde hace tanto, y la tienes al alcance de tu mano. No la dejes ir, de acuerdo-abrió sus ojos. En el horizonte el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse tras los edificios de Shinjuku (1) —De lo contrario…—volviendo a pasar las piernas por entre los barrotes del puente, se paró y metiéndose una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, continuo—Podrías arrepentirte como alguien que conoces muy bien. —termino por decir, acercándose al chico y revolviéndole los cabellos.

— ¡Eh! ¡Para ya Teshimine, me despeinas!—se quejó Ginji.

—Ja. Si te quejas por tan poco no quiero ni imaginar como vas a hacer dentro de diez años o más con todo cuanto te llegue a pasar—se mofó el hombre. Tras apartar su mano de la cabeza rubia, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la posición de Ginji, que seguía sentado.

— ¿Ya te vas?—preguntó algo triste el chico, claro que no por eso dejo que la sonrisa que había aflorado en sus facciones se desvaneciera.

—Que tiene que importante a ti adonde vaya Gin. —Le miró por sobre el hombro, sonriéndole—Primero ocúpate de tu problema de faldas antes de preocuparte por los asuntos de un viejo como yo. Adiós—se despidió, deteniéndose al siguiente segundo. —Es cierto—Ginji noto como había arrojado algo a aire, era una lata, que había aterrizado perfectamente en la cabeza del Get Backer, empapando su cabeza con lo poco que quedaba del contenido.—La cerveza estaba buena, pero sigo diciéndotelo: Estas aún muy verde para ahogarte en alcohol.—y, tras decir aquello, continuo por su camino.

Ginji se había quedado algo ido ante lo último. Fue en ese momento en que su nariz detecto el aroma de la cerveza sobre su cabellera.

— ¡Diablos! ¡El pelo me quedara pegajoso después!—gimoteo con frustración, quitándose la lata de su cabeza. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa agradecida.

Ya no le quedaban dudas, bueno tal vez alguna que otra, pero sin duda, la conversación con Teshimine había sido de indudable ayuda y valor para él. Sostuvo la lata entre sus dedos. Tomo una decisión. No podía seguir esperando, si Natsumi no tenía ganas de aclarar las cosas él sí, lo haría, y todo-esperaba-regresaría a la normalidad.

Por ello tiro la lata con todas sus fuerzas, las mismas que utilizaría para confrontar la vergonzosa y enredosa situación en que se había metido.

Claro que todo el ambiente perdió su romanticismo en cuanto el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, junto con el chirrido de neumáticos desesperados por frenar hicieron eco en las calles, teniendo por dúo el claro ruido que nacía de un impacto entre varios vehículos, como las maldiciones de los conductores enfurecidos que se distribuían la culpa de los accidentes por igual.

Ginji sudo, sus piernas temblaron. El instinto le dijo que corriera, haciéndolo en el preciso minuto en que un oficial de tránsito recogió una abollada lata de cerveza, que le había dado el conductor que había, supuestamente iniciado todo el incidente.

—La maldita lata vino de la nada ¡Alguien la arrojó!—bramó, rechinando los dientes.

Ginji se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a tocar una cerveza.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Shinjuku:<strong> Tanto en el manga, como en la versión anime de Getbakers, es el escenario donde se desarrollan la mayoría de los hechos del dúo y los demás personajes. Según Wikipedia, es uno de los 23 Barrios especiales de Tokio. Siendo el más importante como centro comercial y administrativo, famoso por su estación de trenes que es la más utilizada del mundo.

**N/A:** Bueno este capi me salió más como un capi de un fic largo que otra cosa, realmente lo lamento, pero decidí darme el capricho de no suprimir escenas para mantener el drabble en lo que se diría, sus canones de longitud-600 palabras o menos-Por ello sepan disculparme si lo encuentran un poco ilógico.

Con respecto a Takeru Teshimine, salé en el anime y en el manga. Creí que él sería una mejor opción para aclarar la cabeza de Ginji con respecto a este asunto que Ban y los demás. Aparte de que los años de experiencia hablan por sí solos, creo que ni Ban conseguiría que Ginji se calmase, siquiera un poco-bueno tal vez sí, pero sin duda Ginji seguiría divagando sobre el tema mientras él no lo viera-.

Que yo sepa, hasta donde voy leyendo en el manga, Teshimine jamás tuvo pareja, pero es de suponer, a mi parecer que cualquier hombre merece amor en alguna etapa de su vida aún si es pasajero. Yo solo le di ese toque de "experiencia amarga" que parece cargar consigo todo el tiempo, pero jamás se especifica-al menos no en el anime, no sé si en el manga se explique.-

En fin ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Solo faltan 5 drabbles más y terminamos!


	6. Frescor

_**Disclamer:**_ Getbakers no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin ningún fin lucrativo, lo único mío es la trama de lo que leerán aquí.

_**Advertencias: **_Errores ortográficos. OCC (Creó, estoy algo oxidada en este fandom)

_**Personajes:**_ Amano Ginji & Natsumi Mizuki

_**Drabble: **_6/10.

_**Estación:**_ verano.

_**Género: **_Amistad/Romance/ y algo de drama ligero.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>rescor

¿Qué era él para ella?

¿Amigo, confidente, compañero, conocido…?

Los calificativos-que eran pocos pero en su mente parecían no tener fin-enfilaron en su cabeza, como una lista que debía leer dos veces para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba o olvidaba algo, como cuando haces la lista para el supermercado.

Pero no era algo tan sencillo.

—Mamá ojala estuvieses aquí—se lamentó la joven, abrazando la almohada de su cama.

Dispuesta a dejar aquel debate sobre el rol de aquel amable y bondadoso chico de cabellera rubia y ojos marrones, similares a los de un inocente perrito, cerró los ojos.

Pero la escena del beso, así como el roce, el tacto de ambas bocas, el tiempo que pareció haberse congelado y el fantasma del aroma que él emano en aquel instante, golpearon su mente.

Abrió los ojos, y se sonrojo a medidas que hundía su cara en la almohada.

—"_Solo fue un beso, solo fue un beso. No es gran cosa. ¡Estaba medio dormido!"—_se repitió con vehemencia mientras negaba con la cabeza (y cara) contra el colchón de su cama.

Con una ansiedad creciente en su pecho, Natsumi se encamino al pequeño pero improvisado tocador que tenía enfrente de su lecho. El espejo ovalado y decorado en la parte superior con alguna que otra pegatina animada y algunas fotos le daban la bienvenida a verse reflejada en el cristal.

Sus ojos grises tenían un brillo extraño. Apretó los labios en un intento de verse neutral, más no lo consiguió.

El brillo seguía ahí.

¿Cuántas novelas había leído con los años?, tal vez tres o cuatro, algunas por recomendación de sus amigas, otras con su madre, alguna que otra por placer. Por ello, y porque su memoria era tan buena como la de los elefantes, reconoció el significado de que sus iris brillasen con una luz interna.

Era amor.

Estaba enamorada lo sabía, puede que inclusive siempre lo supiese, pero se negase a admitirlo.

¿Porque? ¿Qué podría ver alguien tan bueno como Ginji en ella?, era una niña que solo sonreía, y lo saludaba, que le daba comida por pena de su situación económica. No era alguien tan cercana. Era consiente sí, de su pasado, pero solo de la superficie, jamás de la profundidad del mismo.

No lo conocía. No sabía quién era realmente Ginji Amano. Había ocasiones en que la tentación parecía ganarle a su cabeza, pero antes de que sus labios soltasen la pregunta, él estaba mirando en dirección a la Fortaleza Ilimitada.

Sus ojos estaban tristes. Parecía distante, inalcanzable.

Era entonces que Ginji no comprendía al joven, que no podía decir que conociese a Ginji Amano.

Podía citar muchas cosas buenas, algunos defectos de él. Pero ninguna de las cosas que expresase en bromas, cuando le servía café, le daba algún emparedado o trozo de pizza; pertenecían al hombre sentado en la barra.

Era un extraño.

—_Ginji-san no haría eso si no tuviese un motivo. —_

Las palabras de Madoka volvieron a su mente. Era cierto que Ginji no era de los que mintiesen, al menos en estas cosas, después de todo lo conocería poco, pero podía apostar con su vida que él no era la clase de hombre que jugase con las mujeres.

Acaso eso significaría…

Dejó que sus reflexiones se convirtieran en fantasías que le brindaron un calor indescriptible por el cuerpo, causando que su corazón imitara a un tambor. Una sonrisa radiante se presento en sus labios.

Había una oportunidad, tal vez.

Y era ese único pensamiento el que le permitió dormir, decidida a salir adelante. No se escondería, no señor, se enfrentaría a la realidad fuese cual fuese.

Fue así que el frescor de la noche le acaricio las mejillas sonrosadas por la alegría de sus nuevos descubrimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No se si cometí OOC, pero bueno, he de admitir que este no me salió muy bueno que digamos. Además continúo con mis estudios. Por ello disculpen mi retraso.

Se aproxima el final queridos lectores, pero no crean que no habrá drama, la tensión del par solo fue una entrada al verdadero dramón-que es ligero, pero ¡demonios!, deberé hacer que encaje en tres drabbles.


End file.
